The Phantom Thief VS The Great Saiyaman
by Ayumi Yoshida
Summary: The game out of control, and the fate Kaito Kid met Gohan begins. Will they capture Kid the phantom thief? Will Z fighters be able to go back to their own world? The great saiyaman, Gohan, on the job. Please read and review.
1. The Link to the Other World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Detective Conan**

**Title: The Phantom Thief VS The Great Saiyaman**

**Main Characters: Kaito Kid & Gohan**

**Genre: Humor/Mystery **

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: The game out of control, and the fate Kaito Kid met Gohan begins. Will they capture Kid the Phantom Thief? Will Z fighters be able to go back to their own world? The great saiyaman, Gohan, on the job!**

**Notes: I have seen so many fictions everywhere. And it's so damn good than I imagine. Compared to my stories, I'm sure far below the other authors. Because writing stories is my hobby, I want to try to surpass the other authors. I'm good at listening other people comment or review, so feel free to review anything. I don't mind if it's a flame.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Link to the Other World

* * *

**

**Gohan POV**

Capsule Corp Street, Sunday-18th-13:00 p.m.

I could smell the warm odor of fresh-cut grass, summer was coming. The sun is shining brightly while my family excluded my dad walked on a street near Capsule Corp. We were called to come to Capsule Corp, because Bulma-san said that she have something to show us. Whatever it is, I'm so damn curious. I looked around the street, it was quiet with no cars. As I enjoyed the scenery, mom who was holding Goten stopped walking.

"Nee, onii-san…" Goten said and looked up at me. I stopped walking as well.

"What's up?" I said. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yes." He answered. "I heard from Trunks, that Bulma-san made a cool game is that true?" Goten asked.

"Really?" I curiously asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's true." I replied. Yeah, now that he mentioned it, I think dad told me about something that is Vegeta-san and Bulma-san were both working on something cool. Why does it called cool? Sometimes, I got questions in my head just because of little things.

We continued walking through the street. After walked the long street, finally we arrived to the front of Capsule Corp. There was Krillin-san, 18th-san, Yamcha-san, and Tien-san. Where's Piccolo-san? Was he invited too? Speaking of the devil, Piccolo-san just arrived right after me. They all seem waiting for something.

"Hello, Piccolo-san." I approached him and greeted. He nodded awkwardly.

"Good afternoon 18th. Where's Bulma?" Mom walked near 18th-san and asked.

"Duh… she is inside the Capsule Corp of course. She said that she will let us enter, when all of us are here." 18th-san explained.

"I see. Thanks for the info." My mom smiled. "You didn't bring Marron?" My mom asked.

Before 18th-san could answer, Krillin interrupted "We should've bring Marron, I'm not sure that she is doing okay with Puar, Oolong and Muten Roshi." Krillin-san said. His face is strained.

"What makes you say that?" 18th-san said. Her sharp eyes looked at Krillin-san who is talking nonsense.

"I don't know. I just have bad feelings." Krillin-san easily answered.

"Don't worry about it. I requested 17th to protect her." 18th-san smirked evilly.

"You just make me worrier." Krillin-san said. He keeps imagining about Marron.

"Hey Krillin," Yamcha-san patting Krillin-san's shoulder. "We're warrior not worrier." Yamcha-san said. "Forget about it." Yamcha-san polishing Krillin's smooth and clean head.

"Easier said than done." Krillin-san bit his lips. "By the way, get your dirty hand from my head."

"Fine, fine. Geez… chill Krillin." Yamcha-san smiled.

"Here Krillin." Tien-san handed Krillin a box of Pizza. "Souvenir for you." Tien said.

Krillin-san frantic tension, suddenly changed. "Wow! Are you sure? Thanks a lot." Krillin-san received the box of Pizza. Everyone giggled, because it's easy to make Krilling-san cheerful. After awhile, the Capsule Corp's door opened and Trunks appeared.

"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Just fine, honest." Trunks said while waved to Goten. "Anyway, my mom and dad were both waiting for all of you. Please come in." Trunks continued.

All of us got in the Capsule Corp building. The air conditioner breeze was cold and it was so noisy inside. I realized I was inside the glamorous interior of Capsule Corp. I looked around while we followed Trunks. My eyes landed on someone I am not expecting to see.

"Videl…?" I said. My eyes widened, I saw her near Bulma-san and Vegeta-san. They were all playing a game. Is that the cool game that Goten mentioned? Anyway, I was wondering why Videl is here. I better ask her.

"Gohan…" Videl replied. Looks like she was expecting to see me. Well… I think it's obvious since we were invited.

"Why are you here, Videl?" I awkwardly asked.

"Umm… Well, I was so damn curious about the cool game. That's why I came earlier than you guys. The difference is about 5 hours." Videl giggled.

"5 hours?" I shocked. So she came here at 08:00 a.m.? I wonder when she waked up. She must've diligent to woke up in the damn morning. As for me, I woke up around 09:00 a.m. because I overslept. I'm sure Videl woke up by herself, but… I woke up by mom forcedly. I'm so ashamed.

"What? Did I make you shocked?" She asked.

"No, nothing, I'm fine. Anyway, where's your father?" I changed the subject.

"He can't come. He's being busy all this time working with reporters and his fans." Videl sighed.

"Yeah, right." I said. I ended the talk and I looked at Vegeta. I walked near him. "H-Hello… Vegeta-san." I greeted. Not too different from Piccolo-san, he only nodded awkwardly and smiled. It feels weird. It feels like it was only yesterday when Vegeta-san and I were enemies. Time sure flies by.

"Where's your father?" Vegeta-san asked.

"Eh? Umm… He was in training with Kaio-san and the others. He said that he will be here, late." I answered.

Afterwards, Bulma-san explained to us about the cool game. It was a detective RPG. RPG is role playing game. I love it very much. In RPG, Players take responsibility for acting out these roles within a narrative, either through literal acting, or through a process of structured decision-making or character development. Actions taken within the game succeed or fail according to a formal system of rules and guidelines. … How the hell, I know that?

Everyone got their turns to play it. My turn is the last. As I see the game, it needs intelligent. Even Vegeta-san and Piccolo-san got the game over. Their intelligent is not enough? Then what about us? Our intelligent can't possibly be over Piccolo-san's or Vegeta-san's… I'm getting interested. My turn finally come after Krillin-san. No one has solve the case yet. The case is about a thief, a murder and the main character that is detective. We played as the detective to capture the thief and the murder. From the look of the thief, he looks kind. I don't know why, but I felt that way. He wore white shirt and white trousers along with white cap. He wore a glass as well at the right side of his eye. He didn't seems to have eyes problem. Maybe he wants to act cool. H wore a robe too, I see.

"Wait a minute!" Krillin-san exclaimed, all of us shocked because Krillin-san suddenly screamed. "He wore a robe, r-o-b-e, r-o-b-b-e-r. He is the robber!" Krillin-san deduced and everyone falls.

"We know that already." Piccolo-san said.

"But, I don't know it's not even a pun. He added 'b' in the middle and 'r' at the end." Vegeta said.

I sighed. "Maybe we need to add the 'y' too at the end of the word?" I said.

"I see. So that makes him involved to the robbery case." Goten said.

"No, you're wrong. Totally wrong." Trunks sweat drops.

"Whoops…" Yamcha suddenly fall to the video game's hard disk, because of the cables.

Everything suddenly goes blanks because of the bright light. I lost consciousness. When I woke up… there is a little boy around Trunks and Goten's age, looking at me nervously. His glasses gleamed as he shook his head. It can't be good.

**To be continued… **


	2. The Next Target is Dragon Ball

**Previously: Bulma made a cool game and invited all Z fighters to try the game. It was a detective game. And of course the Z fighters are not good at detective game. Then, Yamcha fell down to the cool game hard disk. Something happened… Gohan is nowhere to be found in Capsule Corp. Where the hell is he?

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Next Target is Dragon Balls

* * *

**

**Kaito POV**

Tokyo, Friday 16th, 12:00 p.m.

The night weather was cold and the bats were flying through the skies. My glider can't defeat the gale that almost makes a tornado. I decided to land at the back alley. It was as silent as grave. I glanced toward someone unfamiliar with traditional costume. He was holding an orange ball with 4 stars on it. I wonder if that thing can see through the moon. Maybe I can find out something about my dad.

He was holding an orange ball with 4 stars on it. I wonder if that thing can see through the moon. Maybe I can find out something about my dad.

"Excuse me sir, can I have that orange ball?" I pointed the 4 star ball that he is holding.

"Sorry, no can do kid." He answered. Kid? He knows my name? "I mean kiddo." He continued.

Kiddo? I thought he means Kaito Kid. He's calling me kiddo… is he older than me? He isn't old to me, judging from his face. Oh well… I have to steal that weird orange ball then.

"Then you leave me with no choice." I said. I took out my gun. The man face isn't strained at all, his face rather happy. Is this guy insane or something? When I pulled the trigger, cards shot right to him. But, he dodged easily. He is so fast. He can even move around so fast in blink of my eyes. I'm starting to think this guy is weird. Or… is this guy a monster? Haha… I'm thinking too much, just because I was listening to Aoko's story about monkey monsters.

I pulled another trigger faster than before. He dodged it all. I'm started to think this guy is a monster, since he looks not normal. But, I need to be positive… something like that does not exist. I'm a type of guy who didn't believe such thing like that. So, I take it he is using magic? Haha… I'm starting to improve my fantasy again. It's because of Akako who uses magic all the time.

When I grinned and giggled thinking about my fantasy, I stole a glance at him. His expression looked like a person who disgusted about something he sees. Does he think I am disgusting because I'm grinned and giggled? He is starting to get into my nerves.

"I don't have much time. Well, let's play later." With a wave, he disappears.

With a pair of blank eyes and wide mouth, I'm surprised to see him left that easy. I saw him using his forefinger and middle finger touched his forehead, then poof… he's gone. I don't think it's some kind of magic or juggle. Maybe it's his power? I have no idea. My head is about to explode… I need rest.

The next day… Saturday 17th 10:20 a.m.

I was at school in my class. The air conditioners were blowing the cold right to where I sat on. It was recess time and students were walking around the school. As for me, I have to investigate with what happened last night. I stood up and walked to the boy's rest room. Apparently, no one is there. Great. I was about to change into Kaito Kid, buy my cell phone rang. I reluctantly pulled it out and looked at the phone screen. Restricted number words showed on my phone screen. I pressed answer button and put the phone to my right ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"How are you, the phantom thief Kaito Kid?" A familiar young boy voice went past my ears. I'm pretty sure that I recognize this arrogant voice.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I replied.

"Now, I'm in some kind of city. Well…" Before he could finish, I interrupted "Yeah, yeah… I knew that you have traveled around the world. So, the purpose of yours calling me all the time is for show off, I assume?" I grinned.

He got silent for 5 seconds and replied. "Look I need your help, I'm in a city I didn't know. I got here because of that old geezer damn invention. You know, the arrogant kid with glasses wore a blue and white shirt. Damn it, I forgot their names." He said.

"Uuh… Prof. Agasa? That old geezer? Am I right?" I guessed.

"Yeah, that's it. And the boy's name is…" He said and thinking.

"Shinichi Kudo?" I guessed.

"No, no… What the hell are you thinking? Shinichi Kudo is not a kid. Well, you can say that the kid is look alike with Shinichi Kudo that detective. You know them?" He said.

Whoops… I guess Conan didn't tell Saguru Hakuba about his identity, huh? Oh, well. "Yeah, somehow I know. And I think I also have some kind of weird story last night. I want to investigate it." I said.

"Tell me, if you find anything." Hakuba said.

"How?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, haha… now that you mentioned it, I forgot to tell you my phone number." Hakuba said.

He gave me his number and I wrote it on a note. "Why did you restrict the number you called me?" I asked.

"Because this is not my number, my number is out of active period. I borrowed the cell phone from someone. Someone called Tarble." He said.

"Huh? Table? Whatever. I will contact you soon then…" I hung up and the connection went dead. I changed my clothers into Kaito Kid's. When I was about to go out from school's rooftop, I was thinking to take a visit to that kid named Conan Edogawa. I wonder what will he thinks of about my story. Hakuba gone to somewhere with Prof. Agasa invention. Could it be possible for him to go to other world or dimension? Nah, there's nothing like that in this world. I'm starting to let my fantasy confused my brain again, just because I read anime and manga called Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, the story about 4 people and white manju traveled to another world.

I flew to Teitan Elementary School by my glider. 30 minutes later I arrived there. It's 11:00 a.m. Perfect, it's the time for elementary students to go home. I noticed Conan err… Shinichi Kudo is with his friends. I stalked him by flying slowly. Then my phone started to rang again. I picked it up and…

"KAITO!" A girl voice exploded my ears. "Where were you? Everyone worried!" It was Aoko Nakamori.

"Sorry, Aoko… but I'm busy. Later." I'm not waiting for her reply, I just hung up the phone.

I put my cell phone back to my pocket, just then… I noticed Conan and friends discussed about something. Did they find out, I was following them? I think they do know about it. What they up to? I kept following them around and ended up in a serene place to play soccer. Are they trying to buy time until I give up following them? Yeah right, like something like that will happen. I have something important to discuss. After awhile talking, they are whispering to each other. They're too smart, I can't stand them for another hours. Then, a girl with brown hair ran to the other side of the road with two boys and another girl with bandana ran after her. Conan spun around, his grit eyes were straight looking at me seriously. I'm getting nervous.

"Fancy meeting you here Conan-kun." I said.

"What do you want?" Conan said.

"Well, you see… I think something weird is going on around. Yesterday I met a big and strong guy who wore an orange shirt and he is holding a ball with 4 stars on it. And you know, someone called Saguru Hakuba called me that he needs my help. He said he is somewhere unknown. What do you think?" I asked.

"Really…" Conan grinned.

After I explained the truth to Conan, he is smirking. I knew that he would spread that annoying smile on his face when he made another step to solve something. That's why I hate to explain first. I should've asked him what happen before I explain. The point is… he DO know something more than me.

**To be continued…**


	3. The 7th Mystery at School

**Previously: Kaito Kid found out that something weird happens in his life that is met a guy with an orange ball 4 stars on it, who can teleport or something and Hakuba is missing somewhere. Kaito Kid decided to tell it to Conan. Because his feeling tells him it might be easy to have Conan accompanies him to figure out what happened. Conan grinned when Kaito Kid explained what happened to him that day. What's in Conan's mind?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The 7****th**** Mystery at School**

* * *

**Conan Edogawa POV**

Teitan Elementary School Friday, 16th **– **11:00 p.m.

The pitch dark around makes all of us hard to see. So I need to aim my flashlight to the object to inspect them. I don't know why I have to end up here. This must be because an unknown kid sent a request letter in Genta's locker. And the request is really weird. That unknown kid wants us to solve 7 mysteries at school. He said once we solve it, that unknown kid will give us a good prize. Honestly, I don't feels comfortable here. Maybe it's because of the members of Detective boys behind me keeps complaining about scared. Though, they were the one who willing to go here. I wonder when those three will not need me or Haibara. Sigh… I really don't believe such thing as ghost.

"Wh-what's up Conan-kun? Don't sigh so sudden like that." Mitsuhiko said. His hands position just like someome who's blown by air conditioner. But, I think there is no air conditioner around the classes or rooms. Besides we're walking through the corridor. I guess he's just scared. "Nothing." While walking I heard Genta is munching his foods that he has brought along. The munching sounds were getting in my nerves. Does Genta's mom ever teach him to eat with his mouth closed? I tried to be patient.

"Kyaaa!" Ayumi screamed. I turned around and saw Ayumi already fallen to the floor because of scared. "Gh-ghost!" Ayumi pointed to the mirror at the right. I realized Ayumi used her wristwatch's light to see the mirror and there is a face with no body and the colour of the face is white. I explained Ayumi that it was because of the statue of human face in front of the mirror that is inside the art room. The art door have a window and it makes the white human statue's reflection.

Then we continued investigation. Finally the 7th mystery turns to investigate. All of us were inside the laboratory. The last place we haven't investigate. "Tell me again, why must we were in the lab place?" I murmured while looking at the cupboards and the other things. I noticed that there is a muscled man statue, who rumored to be running on the corridors.

"It's because that unknown kid gave us a hint that the 7th mystery is around the lab. About the muscled man statue walks and runs through the corridor." Haibara answered.

"Maybe it was like last time, one of the teachers brought the muscle man statue while running." I answered. "I just inspected the floor that there is evidence somebody running through the corridor." I continued.

"Really? But I think every case have different way to solve." Haibara said while looking at the skeleton key. She and I then realized that the right hand of the skeleton key was broken, we looked down to the floor thinking the right hand of skeleton key would be there but… no dice, the right hand of the skeleton key is gone.

"It can't be real ghost, can it?" I said while my hands swept some sweats on my forehead.

"Yeah, same like you, I don't believe ghost exist." Haibara said. "There's no way people would steal a hand of skeleton key, right? What for if they really steal it?"

"Really, Haibara… if I know the answer I wouldn't be this sweaty." I said. "Perhaps the right hand of the skeleton key has something precious on or in it."

"Maybe. Let's just let Ayumi and the others asked Kobayashi-sensei about this, maybe she knew something." Haibara said. The two of them drown deep into their own thoughts.

Just then, Mitsuhiko and Genta screamed. They were looking out of the lab window. All of us followed them looking out of the window and see nothing.

"I could have sworn that I see a green alien with big muscles and purple shirt, running through the corridor." Genta explained. "I almost couldn't see him running, it's just like they are running in the blink of my eyes."

"It must be your imagination Genta. People aren't allowed running through corridors, the rules are written." Ayumi said.

"You expect the creature Genta see to read the rule, Ayumi? I think no." Haibara said.

"Then, the creature must be blind and lost direction to our school." Ayumi said.

"What a simple minded deduction." Haibara commented. Ayumi giggled.

"The matter is, how can you see the creature if it's running in the blink of your eyes?" I asked.

"I used this eye gadget from Prof. Agasa. When we used it, we can see or feel strong opponent nearby." Genta said, and then he showed the gadget. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Then why Mitsuhiko screamed?" Haibara asked.

"Because I got shock seeing Genta's scary face when he screamed. Hehe… But it's true, Genta's screaming face is freaking me out." Mitsuhiko explained.

"Could it be that muscled man I see is the unknown kid talking about?" Genta eyes widened.

"Idiot, the muscled man statue is right over there…" I spun around and about to point the statue but the statue is gone. Everyone was in panic mode on. Haibara sighed.

"Calm down, sheesh. The statue of muscled man is fallen down. We can't see it from there because of the chairs and tables. It doesn't make any sounds because the statue fall to the small bed over here." I explained.

"Someone must've put the bed fast and laid down the muscled man to scare us." I deduced.

Detective Boys Members were relieved. But still… who on earth can put the bed fast and laid down the muscled man that fast? I don't think it's possible, and besides we didn't hear any sounds of their movements at all. On the way to school yard, I looked at my locker. It was opened a bit. Curiously, I opened it and furrowed. I saw an orange one star ball shinning. I took it with my handkerchief to my pocket. We all went to Prof. Agasa house and sleep. But, I'm still thinking about what is in my mind. Prof. Agasa didn't know anything when I asked him about the orange ball. I went back to my room at staring at the ball. Then I realized that the detective boys haven't closed the curtains yet, so I walked near the window and the orange ball I was holding onto is shining brightly. I thought that the orange ball can shine because of the moon. And it really can see through the moon. After that, I closed the curtains and went sleep on my bed. I'm so tired until I got closed my weary eyes.

The next day…

Teitan Elementary School Saturday, 17th – 11:00 p.m.

After the class, Kobayashi-sensei requested us to bring back science lab's stuff. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko are waiting for us at the yard, they refused to accompany us to put back the lab's stuff. I wonder if last night events still scaring them.

"Why must us?" Haibara asked when we arrived to the Lab room.

"Because, I am the chosen one?" I replied while putting the stuff together.

Afterwards, we closed the lab's door and I felt some kind of weird pressure. We've been watched. Could it be the one last night? While I was serious in my deep thoughts, Haibara used code to communicate with me. She said that she feels being watched. I replied to her that we shouldn't pay attention to whoever that was watching us. Haibara and I went back to Ayumi and the others. The feeling of being followed disappeared. I was about to relieved but someone's following all of us when we're out from school. Somehow, I felt that this feeling is different from before, it's familiar. Let me guess, Heiji Hattori? No, he is busy in Osaka, and why would he following me? Saguru Hakuba? No it can't be. He is more busy than anyone else, and I don't think he have to follow me if he want to talk to me. Eisuke Hondo? No, no way. He is the busiest man with the CIA. Then who was it?

Haibara sent me a code that she saw the reflection of Kaito Kid behind us from the mirror at the antique shop. Nice. Kaito Kid who was following huh? I gave Haibara the reply code to get Ayumi and the others out of here. And there we go again, acting.

"Hey, guys. Let's play." Haibara said. "Let's run to that alley. The one who arrived at Prof. Agasa place is the winner. Once they ran from where I was standing, I spun around. I saw Kaito Kid. He explained all that happened to him. I smirked. A smile of something fun and interesting is going on. I grabbed Kaito Kid to the side of the road so people can't see him. Then I explained what happened to me, but I don't tell him about the orange one star ball that I found. I ordered him to disguised as Shinichi Kudo and try to ask Ran or Uncle Kogoro about the news today or yesterday if something is happening.

But when we arrived there, I heard that Uncle Kogoro and Ran were talking to someone. And that someone is called himself Goku. What kind of name was that? While Kaito as Shinichi and I was eavesdropping, Ran opened the door and shocked. Not letting Ran to jump conclusions, Kaito and I explained that Shinichi-niichan and I were investigating about something that happened lately. My eyes met with Goku's.

He suddenly stood up and walked to me, "Ooh! So you're Shinichi Kudo." He said.

"Eh?" I was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked. "Shinichi was this one, the little one is Conan."

Goku paused and continued, "Oh yeah, of course. Nice to meet you." Goku shook hand with Kaito.

My eyes kind of widened. How does he know that I'm Shinichi Kudo? And when he paused, he remembered something then acts like to hide my identity. He knows something.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you wanted to.**


End file.
